Dragonkin
History Half-dragons have existed for as long as true dragons have realized their ability to shape-shift and breed with the hominid races. The exact circumstances behind the birth of each half-dragon are as unique as their draconic parent. Most are the impulsive whims of male dragons simply enjoying a change of scenery in the guise of a human or elf. Some are the result of rape, and even fewer are born out of genuine affection between dragon and their bipedal partner. Whatever the case, as long as there are dragons there are invariably half-dragons left in their wake, trying to find their place in the world Biology Half-dragons are the crossbred result of dragons and nearly any sentient humanoid race. Even though dragons are reptilian, half-dragon end up being mammalian. They are bipedal people of uncommon strength and reptilian features. Half-dragons can be physically imposing and have an affinity for both magic and combat skills. It is especially common for half-dragons to possess a breath weapon of the same type as their draconic parent. '''Physical Appearance''' Each half-dragon is unique, though most exhibit some form of fins or horns, clawed fingers and a tail. Few have wings, and most of those who do are unable to fly unless raised where flying creatures are common. Most have scales that match the colour of their draconic parent. They can have either humanoid or reptilian eyes, and are typically digitigrade in stance. '''Psychology''' The dragon-descended stand apart from society. For many this status (or lack therof) leads to isolation and unhappiness, though some have learned to make the most of their natural advantages. Although half-dragons have varied origins, the one thing they tend to share is loneliness. For most, this condition is imposed by the nature of their existence as monstrous crossbreeds. Some deliberately choose this solitary path after a tortured childhood. Such creatures have to deal with looking markedly different from their parents and their parents' kin. Even half-dragons who have no loving dragon parent are raised by the non-dragon partner, usually the mother, and have little of no contact with the dragon. A half-dragon raised among humans or other short-lived races has to deal with slower physical and emotional growth, despite having a keen mind. His monstrous appearance leads to ostracism or worse. A half-dragon's response to such exclusion or abuse might be to withdraw into sullen solitude, nursing a bitter hate that only reinforces his isolation. Or he might lash out with his fearsome natural arsenal, killing or maiming his tormentors and guaranteeing his exile or destruction. Half-dragons raised among other creatures that share their non-dragon heritage mature much more slowly than their fellows. Indeed, one might still be a child when his grown peers are killed in battle. Even before the half-dragon has left adolescence, the rest are dead of old age. Life is cheap in such societies, and the parent cannot afford to devote extra time to this one demanding child. So he usually ends up in a group nursery, watching several groups of infants grow and leave before he is old enough to go. He might even be called on to assist in communal rearing, usually performing menial chores. Years of being treated as a child and a burden leave scars, especially to a half-dragon with active and inquisitive intelligence. He typically leaves the tribe as soon as he can defend himself adequately. Very occasionally, though, a half-dragon rises to a position of leadership within the tribe by virtue of his intelligence, superior strength, and natural abilities. A blast of dragonfire has a way of convincing challengers to back down. Led by a half-dragon chieftain, a horde of orc raiders becomes and even greater destructive force. Human societies can range from open-minded to superstitious when it comes to half-dragon children. A half-dragon's frightening appearance and terrible weaponry become obstacles to acceptance in any situation. If he is raised in an accepting society a half-dragon an enjoy a normal childhood, although he must still contend with his slow maturation. Such beings develop a draconic patience and a long-term outlook. Those who have the misfortune to live in a narrow-minded society are likely to end up hidden in a back room or even in a shed, treated like an animal. Sometimes a goodly dragon will favour an elf or similarly long-lived being with its affection. Both share a similar outlook on life and moral duty. The offspring of such a union is considered a special blessing, and the dragon parent might even remain near the humanoid community and participate in the rearing of the child. The community elders take a special interest in awakening the potential (often magical) of the half-dragon. Held up to impossible standards, subjected to intense schooling, and kept separate from others his age, the half-dragon often finds himself unable to mature socially. The pressure to perform takes its toll, manifesting as emotional and physical outbursts alternating with deep depression. Many such children leave home as soon as they are able. Those who continue in wizardly training can rise to influential positions, but they can also be emotionally distant. Drow are a special case. Evil dragons can lair near drow cities and form alliances with the dark elves. Shadow dragons in particular might take drow form and consummate a relationship with a high priestess, the head of a house, or some other powerful individual. The child of such a union becomes a prized tool in th ever-swirling intrigues of drow society. Leaders of the half-dragon's house jealously guard the creature, attempting to keep its existence secret from other drow who would try to so steal or destroy it. The child has no say in its upbringing: a male is sent to the wizard school, a female sent to the temple to serve. Dragons rarely take dwarves as mates. This fact seems odd at first blush, since both types of creatures are stubborn and often covetous, but these factors also drive dragons an dwarves apart. Dward communities, although close-knit, are isolated and difficult to reach. Dwarves' predilection for killing dragons and seizing their hoards also limits the opportunities for crossbreeding. Halflings and other similar creatures also produce for half-dragons. Most dragons consider these races to be silly and inconsequential, although individuals may decide to buck the stereotype. Reproduction Like many hybrids, half-dragons are apparently sterile and can not reproduce with other races. Society Isolated as they are, half-dragons develop solitary pursuits involving intellectual stimulation and discovery. A half-dragon derives great pleasure from testin himself against ever greater challenges. '''Leisure''' Enjoying long lives, as well as their ancestors' materialism, half-dragons are collectors par excellence. They obsess about acquiring the finest pieces for their collections, with interests that often mirror those of their draconic parent. Once collected a piece arrely leaves its owner's treasury, and the half-dragon happily spends hours at a time looking over his treasures. Half-dragons enjoy reading, and they maintain libraries as extensive as they can afford. Those who practice the arcane arts in particular boast immense collections of tomes. Such love of reading comes naturally to the lonely and gifted. Sometimes a bookish young half-dragon earns the rude nickname "bookwym". Magic, especially of an arcane variety, is a prized pursuit of any half-dragon not soured on spellcasting by childhood lessons. Half-dragons are innately magical beings, and their own bodies provide powerful ingredients and foci for magical effects. Dragons are ravenous creatures and fearsome hunters. Their progeny share these qualities. The life of a lone hunter appeals to the reclusive nature of some half-dragons. Otherse instead become epicures, if not outright gluttons, and indulge themselves on rare delicacies. Such creatures might travel the world in search of new culnary experiences or pay handsomely for samples brought from distant lands. Many have a weakness for wine or spirits and even though their stout constitutions make them harder to inebriate, they just drink more to make up for it. And of course, sometimes these insatiable appetites extend to carnal pleasures and are slaked with just as fervent urgency, though finding willing partners tends to be infuriatingly difficult. '''Arts and Crafts''' Artistic interest and talent usually flows from the humanoid parent rather than the dragon one. Although dragons love to look at and possess fine works of art, they are seldom intersted in creating such objects. Half-dragons born to a brutish folk, such as goblinoids, care little for artistic treasures except as loot to sell for something more useful. On the other hand, those with elf or dwarf heritage often possess an innate talent for creating fine works. Provided the communty has accepted such a half-dragon and allowed him to pursue his own interests, he might eventually stand in history alongside the most famed artisans of that race. With their sorcerous nature, half-dragons are especially talented at crafting magic items. '''Love''' The desire for companionship and acceptance aches in the breast of a half-dragon, but at the same time, it founders in a sea of anguish. Whether rejected, set apart or idolized, half-dragons usually end up masking or even suppressing their emotions. Sadly, this situation only reinforces their image as aloof loners, so that their humanoid cousins shun them even more -- a vicious circle of solitude and despair. Such individuals usually resign themselves to being unhappy and alone all their lives. If another being displays interest in or affection for a half-dragon, his first response is likely to be distrust. Painful experience has taught that others approach him only when he is useful. If he responds at all, he is often surly and sarcastic. He makes himself as unlikable as possible, both because doing so is safer than opening himself up to more pain and s a test of the other's intentions. If the other persists in attempting contact despite such a strong disincentive, the half-dragon accepts the possibility of being genuinely liked and reciprocates tentatively. Once a half-dragon is convinced of shared, true affection, he throws himself headlong into the relationship Having discovered true love for the first time, a half-dragon is not about to let go of it. He can easily become jealous of others who seem unduly interested in his beloved, and might insist on spending every moment in that one's company. Few can endure such smothering attentions for long, but a beloved who tries to escape might risk the half-dragons deadly rage. The dark tendencies are ore common in the progeny of evil dragons, but the possessive nature of all dragons manifests itself to some degree in love. As a result, the best mate for a half-dragon is usually another half-dragon or a crossbreed creature with a similarly lonely background. The two cling to one another with a fierceness difficult for others to understand. Very rarely a half-dragon enters a romantic relationship with a true dragon. Other dragons look on such couplings with distaste. Social Structure As a hybrid, half-dragons do not have a society of their own, but exist on the fringes of whatever humanoid civilization their non-dragon parents was a member of. When confronted with another half-dragon, they will likely view them with suspicion at first, any other outcome a matter of circumstance. Half-dragons in [[Pyresia]] start off with slightly better social standing than half-dragons born elsewhere. The true dragons don't officially consider them any better than other humanoids, but are inexplicably more likely to deal with them than non-hybrids. It is rumoured that there is a half-dragon city in the far east, though these tales have yet to be substantiated and may very well be the pipe dream of half-dragons feeling despair at their lot. Language Half-dragons start off learning the language most common to their humanoid parent, though most make it a point to pick up Draconic as soon as they can. Names Half-dragons typically have the name given to them by their humanoid parent, but occasionally fashion themselves a draconic name, or set out to earn one from any dragons nearby. Character Sheet Details Racial Bonus: +30 in 1 Skill from each Column Special Abilities: Breath Weapon (fire, cold, electricity, or acid) Immunity to Breath Weapon element type Darkvision Flight (if winged) Achieves adulthood at 60 years, can live to around 1000 years. Tags